


An angel's dart being sent 13 times

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets a bunch of Valentine's Day cards</p>
            </blockquote>





	An angel's dart being sent 13 times

First Valentine’s Day card---

From a woman named Nora Huntington…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Noel.

\---Loved your performance at the concert the other night. I hope you can keep it up.----

Liam looked at the card with a smile on his face.

 

Second card---

From a man named Orlando Jones…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Gem.

\---Keep looking; you’re sure to find something very special in the end.---

‘What the fookin’ ‘ell!? I didn’t see anything special in this card!’

 

Third card---

From a woman named Erina Mizuguchi…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Andy.

\---I know your voice can be better than that...it pains me to hear about your voice.---

‘Sheesh…I get a bloody Valentine’s Day card, yet she wants to give me a bollocking about my voice!’ Liam muttered after reading the card.

 

Fourth card---

From a woman named Lisa Penniworth…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Noel.

\---Hi, gorgeous! I just think you are so hot---

‘Stupid fangirls….’

 

Fifth card---

From a man named Gene Tyler…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Gem.

\---Er…I’m not gay. Just intrigued by a bloke like you.---

‘Whatever, I don’t think I’m gay either. Not that it matters,’ Liam muttered.

 

Sixth card---

From a woman named Alisha Mackenzie…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Andy.

\---Why do you and your brother Noel fight so much?---

‘Why does some female fan give a shit about this?’

 

Seventh card---

From a man named Litton Plyton…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Noel.

\---Keep rocking! And don’t mind the stupid tabloid crap---

‘Thanks for the advice, whoever you are.’

 

Eighth card---

From a man named Laurence Smith…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Gem.

\---Why do you hang around your brother so much? Even I wouldn’t be that close to my brother!---

‘None of yer business, ya idiot,’ Liam growled…and yet secretly wondered if this fan knew anything about their relationship.

 

Ninth card---

From a woman named Arisa Sato…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Andy.

\---I bet you get lots of Valentine’s Day cards, cos you’re very attractive.---

‘I do…but I get too much of them!’

 

Tenth card---

From a man named George Skelton…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Noel.

\---Hi there. I was at the pub that you lot were drinking at. I don’t think you saw me, but you were with your bandmates.---

‘Hmm….’

 

Eleventh card---

From a woman named Helena Zanneti…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Gem.

\---Your voice makes me melt.---

‘What am I? A bleeding piece of chocolate?’

 

Twelfth card---

From a man named Eric Fray…and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Andy.

\---You are the greatest musicians from Manchester!---

‘Glad to know someone thinks of me like that,’ Liam sighed contently.

 

Thirteenth card---

From a woman named Regina Kingston and it’s delivered to Liam’s dressing room by Noel.

\---I love you.----

‘Don’t even know you. Hope you’re not a stalker or anything,’ Liam muttered.

 

A faint knock on the door.

 

Liam answered it, and found Noel in his dressing room.

 

‘Got all these Valentine’s Day cards…wanna see?’ he asked his older brother.

 

Noel tried to keep a straight face; he wasn’t good at acting, because he could only express his true feelings to Liam.

 

‘This is from someone named Nora, then, Orlando, Erina, Lisa, Gene, Alisha, Litton, Laurence, Arisa, George, Helena, Eric, and Regina,’ Liam beamed proudly at him.

 

Noel tried to stifle his giggles, but it didn’t work.

 

‘Wot’s so funny? You jealous you didn’t get as many cards from your fans in one day?’

 

‘No, Liam….What does the name Nora start with?’

 

‘N.’

 

Noel nodded in approval.

 

‘What does the name Orlando start with?

 

‘O.’

 

He looked at Liam intently.

 

‘I know you’re very clever. Now figure out for yourself.’

 

Liam flipped through every card he received.

 

Could that even be true? Was that only a coincidence?

 

‘Noel Gallagher!!!!!!!!’ he shouted out his brother’s name.

 

‘This has got to be a joke…someone’s trying to blackmail me about our relationship!’ Liam panicked.

 

‘No, Liam. No one’s blackmailing you or us. I wouldn’t let that happen. Those cards were from me. I know you get a lot of fanmail, so I didn’t think you’d suspect anything. I got Gem and Andy to cooperate, and I wrote all those cards. Those people who sent you cards aren’t real.’

 

‘How the hell did you ever get an idea to send me 13 cards that spelt out your name?’

 

Noel sheepishly grinned.

 

‘Well, I wanted to give you a Valentine’s Card…but I felt I should do something that you’d remember. 13 cards that spell out my name…just to know you’re mine.’

 

‘Ya silly cunt…where’s my chocolates?’

 

Noel pressed his finger onto Liam’s lips.

 

‘They’re in my dressing room. If you want them, you better come with me to my dressing room.’

 

Liam nodded and agreed with Noel to go to his dressing room.

 

This Valentine’s Day was surely something to remember for both of the Gallaghers.

  



End file.
